Enchanted High
by jinkxmonsoon
Summary: Includes the characters from Disney movies, DreamWorks Movies, and Once Upon a Time. See how they go through their lives with or against each other. Co-Author: seastar529
1. First Days Are Always Chaos

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters just the plot of this story

Mulan was in the middle of Math class when two hands covered her eyes. "Guess who?" A voice behind her said in a teasing tone. The Chinese girl practically shrieked, turning around quickly.

"Jack!" She whispered harshly. "Where have you been? Class started already!" She shivered slightly; his hands had been cold.

"Chill, Mulan," Jack told her with an offhand grin as he slid back into his seat. "I was just with the others."

"You're going to get yourself into even more trouble, Jack. You're lucky the teacher didn't notice you," Mulan practically snapped, turning her attention back to the front. She could hear Jack's mocking chuckle and soon he slipped out of his desk once more, crouching next to her desk.

"Don't be mad, Mulan. You're happy I didn't get myself into more trouble than I'm already in," Jack teased with his signature offhand grin. "They didn't get caught either, so be happy for them, alright?" Jack knew she couldn't stay mad at him long. She would get mad at him and stay mad for a few minutes then be perfectly fine with him.

Mulan scoffed at him. "You're too cocky. Shouldn't you be in your seat? You're going to get both of us in trouble."

Jack shook his head, "Stop denying that you love me more than anything."

Mulan turned away rolling her eyes, anyone else would have left her alone knowing that she would gut them if they continued; however Jack Frost was nothing if not a persistent bug always ticking off Mulan. He was used to this type of treatment from her.

Mulan turned back to the teacher trying to pay attention to the lesson, but that was a hard thing to do with Jack poking her side and trying to get her attention, "Mulannnnn!'

"Mr. Frost would you like to tell us the answer?" the teacher asked politely if not a bit snarky.

Jack looked at the board and then back at the teacher, "I don't want to."

"Excuse me?" the teacher blinked.

"You asked if I wanted to tell the answer." Jack smirked, "And the answer is no I do not want to answer this question. In fact I don't even want to learn math."

The teacher, Bunnymund, a very serious man, turned beat red and spluttered. "Mr. Frost I do believe you earned yourself a detention after school."

"Sorry can't come today." Jack smiled insincerely, "Have a detention with my English teacher for the rest of the month . . . long story."

Bunnymund's mouth pulled into a snarl, "Are you pulling my leg?"

Jack raised an eyebrow, "Does it look like I'm 'pulling' your hairy old leg? Who even says that anymore?"

Mulan sighed heavily, hitting her forehead to desk. It was going to be a long first day.

* * *

"How the hell did you four get a month's detention on the first day of school?!" Mulan almost yelled. "It's the first day! What could you guys have possibly done to piss everyone off that much?"

The four in question simply grinned at the Chinese girl before responding. Pan practically sung how they set off multiple fire works in the classroom. Jack assured her there were no injuries and they were not getting arrested . . . this time.

"How many are a few?" Mulan scowled.

Alice gave the other girl a grin. "Twenty, dearie." Mulan's eyes widened as she stared at the grinning group of four.

"Twenty?! Are you guys crazy?!" Mulan screeched.

"Relax, you heard, no one got hurt. We just wanted the new teacher to feel oh so welcomed by the four of us," Pan grinned. Mulan was about to retaliate when they heard someone yell "Come on, Hiccup!" The group of four turned around, seeing Anna Goodwin and Hiccup Haddock.

"Oh look, it's Little Hiccup," Pan practically growled, looking at the other three.

"He's still a scrawny little mutt. Has he changed at all since he was younger?" Alice laughed.

"And he's supposed to be a senior here. He still looks like he's twelve," Felix grinned, causing all four to start laughing.

"Hey Hiccup!" Jack yelled over to him. "You finally get a girlfriend?" The other three grinned still, laughing alongside Jack.

"Both of you could do better than that. How low are your standards?" Alice sneered.

"Really? A ginger? They take your soul Hiccup, you better watch out for her!" Pan shouted over to them. "And what's up with those braids? Is she five?" He laughed.

"It's not nice to insult people!" Anna yelled, on the brink of tears as she went to punch Alice. Hiccup caught her hand and pulled her back as the group of four watched amusedly, continuing to taunt her.

"They aren't worth it, Anna," Hiccup told her before turning to the four in front of them. "When are you four ever going to grow up?"

"We have more of a life than you," Felix said, smirking.

"We actually try to have fun with our lives. What do you do?" Alice taunted

"Sit around with that fake leg of yours and your cat?" Jack teased.

"Or are you continually waiting to bang your girlfriend? Personally, I think you should drop her. Like Alice said, you both can do better. Or are your standards so low that you had to settle for each other?" Pan sneered, giving the pair a smirk.

"You may act tough, but I think you're all pathetic," Anna told them, though deep down she was afraid of them.

Hiccup, having enough of the group, turned around to leave. "Come on, Anna. Let's go." Anna nodded, turning to leave after Hiccup, but she wasn't fast enough. Alice smirked and grabbed her shoulder, pulling her back by one of her braids.

"Where are you going, honey? We weren't finished with you." Anna tried to pull back, only to have Alice tighten her grip on her hair. Anna cried out and Alice looked at her, growling. "Shut up, bitch!"

Hiccup had turned around, trying to get Alice to stop. It only resulted in the three boys pushing him back, taunting him that he couldn't even save his child of a girlfriend. Elsa, walking down the hall, saw her sister and Hiccup and practically ran over to them and screaming for them to stop.

Alice gave Elsa the group's signature grin and dropped Anna to the ground. "Have it your way, princess," Pan and Felix said in unison as the group of four walked away, taking Mulan with them. Elsa kneeled next to her younger sister, making sure Alice hadn't hurt her. Shit was about to go down and it was only the first day.


	2. A Puppet Master's Games

**Disclaimer:** I still do not own these characters, just the plot to the story.

**Author's Note: **This chapter is mainly focused on Panlix, because I wanted to explore them more and their characters. There will be future chapters focused on strictly one or two characters too, to explore their past and how they came to be how they are. It's set in the class these two had before fighting with Anna and Hiccup. I tried to fix up Felix in this chapter, his character is really hard to capture! Maybe I'll be more on point with him this time, eh? (And thanks to Janie for pointing out that I had some fixing to do with Felix!) And apologies if it's kind short! My chapters will become longer as this story progresses, I promise!

* * *

Felix shivered as Pan ran a hand up his thigh. He was making it absolutely impossible to focus on the class. He looked over at the slightly smaller boy, seeing that offhand grin he was so used to seeing from Pan. He searched Pan's expression for something other than his teasing nature. If you looked once, teasing and playfulness was what could be read off the boy's expression. But Felix knew better than that. He could read Peter like a book, and he always searched past what everyone saw. He reached his eyes and found what he was looking for: affection. He smiled slightly, looking forward before he spoke to the other boy.

"You're going to get us caught, Pan. Miss Hearts won't be pleased." There was hint of teasing in his voice as he addressed the older boy in a hushed voice. One thing he's picked up from Pan was his teasing nature. To an extent.

"Like I care. Come on, Felix, you know I just want to play. Besides, she hasn't noticed that we aren't paying attention yet, so I doubt-"

"Mr. Pan and Mr. Croft. If you would be so kind as to be quiet and not speak while I teach. Now, since the two of you like talking so much, I expect you two to answer this question." Miss Hearts was a big woman. Not fat, but not exactly skinny either. She was hot tempered, and Felix knew that Pan knew how to push her buttons.

Pan looked over at Miss Hearts. "No." He gave her an insincere smile, his entire expression dishonest. Miss Hearts and Peter never got along. She was a teacher in detention for him multiple times in his sophomore year and they immediately got off on a bad start. He tested her temper one too many times the first time she was the teacher in detention and she blew up on him, all chances at them 'forgiving' each other, as the principal told him to do at the end of his freshman year, were gone. But there was no forgiving for Peter Pan because he forgave no one, unless they were his four closest friends.

Miss Hearts sneered, "Answer the question. Now. Before I send you to Mr. Mouse's office."

Pan started laughing, almost maniacally, with the rest of the class watching in awe. He looked over at Miss Hearts, scoffing and making a face. "Who died and gave you the right to tell me what to do?" Miss Hearts' face turned bright red as her temper snapped, screaming at him and Felix to leave her room and report to the office. Kids did call her the Red Queen, after all.

* * *

Pan pulled Felix over to their lockers. They weren't about to listen to Miss Hearts. Peter wouldn't allow it. Mr. Mouse would be even more upset that they were getting into more trouble after what they did to the new teacher, Miss Gothel. None of them, if all four got in trouble again, would report to the office after that. Detention for a month with Miss Potts was enough for now. They weren't planning on getting sent back to juvie just yet. He pushed the taller boy against the lockers, giving him a smirk.

"You're no fun in class, Felix. All I wanted was to play with you." The teasing tone in his voice was the same as before in class. Felix shook his head, giving him a half smile. It was always a game for Peter. Always had been, always will be. He loved to play games, whether it hurt someone in the end or not. Pan moved his body closer to Felix, a playful grin on his lips. "Come on," he whispered in Felix's ear playfully. "Let's play." Felix shivered unintentionally, chuckling as he wrapped his arms around Pan's waist. Without another word the space between their lips was closed. Pan moved a hand up, his thumb running over Felix's scar lightly. The kiss was all affection. Pan wanted some form of comfort, and Felix could comply, even though Pan never did this in the middle of the day. The pair started to become lost in their own world, only to be 'woken up' by the bell for next period.

Peter chuckled and pulled back slightly. "Later. During lunch break, I have plans. Plans for a few separate things and you'll help me." He watched Felix give him a classic crooked smile, the one that only he and their friends get to see.

"You know I'll help you, Pan," Felix told him in a hushed voice, both boys pulling away before anyone came out of the classrooms. "What's your game, Peter? At least tell me who's becoming part of the game." Felix leaned back against the lockers in a relaxed fashion, looking down at Peter slightly.

"A freshman. You know him, Henry Mills?" Peter waited until Felix nodded before continuing. "He's starting to trouble me. Someone I can't stand. On the first day, he acts like he runs the place, and he's a freshman. And I don't stand for people like that. We have to pull him into the game before it's too late. We're ruining a freshman forever. We're making sure he knows who really runs this place." Felix knew for a fact that Peter didn't like people who disobeyed him. He didn't like not being in control. He was known as a puppet master; he corrupted people and controlled them, so it was only natural for him to want to keep their group's control.

"Lovely. We're all going to have fun with this one." As Felix said that, Jack and Alice came over. Pan grinned and looked over at them, then back at Felix. He gave him a wink, and then turned to the others. They had no idea about Peter and Felix. Pan went on to tell Jack and Alice what they had just done and the group of four was laughing.

"I have plans for a freshman, Henry Mills. You'll get details at lunch," Pan told Jack and Alice. "It's time to have some fun with our game." All four nodded and chuckled, grinning as they heard Pan say, "Let's play."


	3. Problems With Staying After School

**Disclaimer:** Still, these characters aren't mine. This is the last time I'll say it!

**Author's Note: **This chapter has some action and drama in it again! And maybe some romance? Romance for whom, you'll see. It's more than one pairing! Those smaller paragraphs you see in this? That's thanks to my co-author. She did help though.

* * *

Alice sneered as she heard the sound of obnoxious laughter coming from down the hall. "Oh great." She looked over towards the sound. "The 'pretty boy jocks' are here. Pathetic," she scoffed. It was after school and the group was hanging around their lockers for a bit. They had all been threatened with detention again and again, but none of them paid it any mind. Pan raised an eyebrow, all four seeing Hans Westerguard.

"Aren't they just admirable?" Jack ran a hand through his white hair as he spoke. Sarcasm dripped from his voice as he spoke. None of them liked Hans. In fact, they hated him. He was snobby and greedy, yet almost everyone loved him. "Why does everyone like him? He looks like a mutt, just like Hiccup. And he's a complete ass to everyone, yet people see him as perfect." All four laughed, seeing Hans' attention direct towards them.

"Care to say that to my face?" Hans sneered, his group of friends cheering him on. He watched Peter scoff, giving him an offhand grin. Hans rolled his eyes, feeling no threat from Pan. Yet. "What are you staring at?" He snapped, crossing his arms in front of Pan.

"A teenager acting like a child, it's rather unattractive." Peter's teasing tone never left his voice, but all four knew what he said was very true.

"Says the scrawny pipsqueak who can't get a lover to save his life." Hans' friends all laughed, starting to taunt Peter. Pan snapped at him, saying no one messes with him and gets away with it. The group of jocks laughed harder at that, not expecting Peter to go to punch Hans. Hans stumbled back from the punch, instinctively going to punch him back. Felix's eyes darted to Pan and he grabbed him, pushing him back. He grabbed Hans' fist, looking at him with his signature poker face. He didn't show emotion to others often, unless they were close.

"You need to realize something. May take time but…Peter Pan never fails." The second punch was quick, straight into Hans' stomach. "You don't know who you're getting involved with." Pan laughed, looking back to Jack and Alice. Hans was foolish to try and fight them. Jack moved to the front of the group, stepping on Hans' chest to keep him down.

"Chill out, Westerguard. We're just here to play. And you've just become part of the game." The group of four burst into a mocking laughter as they ran off, leaving Hans there on the floor, yelling after them.

"Screw you all! I'll get you back, you hear me?!"

* * *

Jack sat in the back of the detention room with the other three, feet perched on the desk in front of him. Miss Potts came into the room and sat down, looking around at the group of students in front of her. "I'm surprised you four actually showed up."

"We had nothing better to do, so we thought we'd come here. What better to do than fuck this up?" Pan sat on top of Felix's desk, smiling wickedly at Miss Potts. He watched her take a deep breath, trying not to get mad. She was a very kind, older lady and she rarely got mad. Even at kids like this. While Jack and Alice were facing forward, Peter turned his body around to face Felix. He gave him a grin, leaning over. "I'm coming over later. You owe me from before," he whispered in his ear, kissing behind it swiftly before pulling back and turning around on the desk. He leaned over to Jack. "We have to get out of here. When is that old hag going to fall asleep?" He said in a hushed tone.

"Soon, you know that. Once she does, we're out of here." Jack turned to him, grinning. Alice turned her head to them, going on about how she needed a smoke and the hag should be asleep soon. Miss Potts told the group to hush up, all four holding back laughter. They watched her closely and stayed silent. The long period of silence and nothing going on around Miss Potts brought her into a sleepy state, the group soon seeing her fall asleep where she sat. The group looked at each other and grinned, bolting out of the detention room. They never stayed in detention for long when Miss Potts was there. She always fell asleep after a while, giving them an opening to leave. Jack led them outside and sat under a tree with them. Pan leaned back on the ground, lighting a cigarette.

"Finally. I don't know how much more of Miss Potts' old face I could take." Peter took a long drag and shut his eyes. Before any of them could respond and agree, they heard laughing. Two girls and a boy. Pan sat up and looked over. Henry Mills. "What do we have here?" He stood up, walking over. "Three freshmen?" He tossed his cigarette down, crushing it under his shoe. "And just the freshman I was looking for. Henry Mills. Do you know who I am?" He asked, watching the brunette and black haired girls run off as he stood in front of the freshman.

Henry looked up at the other boy, immediately scoffing to look tough. "Who are you supposed to be?"

"You'll find out eventually. You act like you run this place. You're a freshman. And you need to learn who really runs this school."

"This isn't a monarchy Pan, and if it was, a bunch of immature juniors wouldn't run it anyway," a voice scoffed. The group of four turned around to see Hiccup with his arms crossed. Elsa was behind him, shaking her head in disappointment and holding Anna back from punching them.

"Pan would always rule. Who would ever do it better?" Felix stepped forward, staring down at Hiccup who was significantly shorter. "Back off." Hiccup glared up at Felix. The boy was intimidating as it is and Hiccup couldn't let his fear be shown.

"You're loyalty to Pan is misplaced, he doesn't care about you Felix. As soon as you're no longer useful to him he'll throw you away like trash. And you know what everyone sees it coming." Hiccup gave him a raised eyebrow, "Why can't you see that Felix? You're a good person deep down, and I don't like seeing good people getting hurt."

Alice and Jack frowned as they saw Pan's fist clench and tremble. Was Pan really effected by what Hiccup said? Why?

"Shut up!" Pan growled, "You know nothing you disgusting little mutt. No one is good inside, they all have dark desires and secrets. Don't pretend that you're a saint because we all know you're not. That's probably why you lost your dear leg isn't it? Ticked off the wrong person and it came back to bite you right?"

Hiccup gave Pan a smile, one that lacked any sense of warmth or caring feeling, "No actually, it wasn't. But you don't need to know what happened, everything about it was a mistake…even talking to the person I was talking to at that moment." Pan's clenched fist raised and the enraged boy was about to start another little fight but was interrupted.

"Shut up Robbie!" a childish voice screamed, and everyone turned to see a short kid yelling at another. The yelling kid had short brown hair and ice blue eyes, and was much smaller than his companion. The other was his complete oppisite; long blond hair and dark blue eyes.

"You're so annoying Kevin. Those kids were bullying you and you didn't even try and defend yourself. Couldn't you kick them in the balls or something? I taught you better than that." The taller grabbed his friend by his hair and lifted him up. It looked very painful. "Remember this, if I ever catch you letting someone walk all over you again I will hurt you much worse than they ever could. I am the only one you need to be scared of. Got it?"

"Robbie stop it!" Kevin teared up slightly.

Elsa heard Jack make some kind of noise and turned. He was holding his head in pain. "Jack?" She whispered to him trying to get his attention but the younger kids weren't done and soon distracted them again.

"You're so weak Kevin." Robbie sneered at him, "Why am I friends with you? You're pathetic." He let go of the kid's hair and let him drop to the sidewalk.

"What's wrong with you?" the group turned startled at Hiccup's scream. He was red in the face, "How dare you hurt another person. You're the pathetic one you little twerp! I would be glad to know Kevin."

"Who asked you twig?" Robbie snapped. He looked Hiccup up and down with contempt.

Hiccup gave another smile, but this one was filled with something he never showed before; he had so much anger, hatred, and sadistic promise. It was obvious that he was only keeping himself from attacking the kid with his will power. The kid stumbled back in fear, his eyes filling with tears at he sight of the skinny senior.

"I'm sorry man, jus-just don't hurt me you freak. Ge-get away!" the kid backed away, "M-mom!" The kid ran the other way screaming the last word. He ran fast for a blubbering mess.

"Wow." Hiccup turned to the other kid who was staring at him with sparkly eyes, "No one has made Robbie scared before! He is, like, fearless!"

Hiccup shook his head, "Nobody is fearless. And you shouldn't let him bully you like that."

The kid whimpered, "But he's my best friend. He only wants me to be happy and stronger."

Hiccup rolled his eyes, "Trust me kid, that's not true. He wants you to depend on him more than air itself. He's making you dependant on him this way. Stand up to him. Understand?" Kevin nodded, running off towards the direction Robbie went in.

"Good riddance. That was a headache," Jack muttered, a lazy grin across his lips. "Hey Hiccup! Nice job scaring little kids. How old are they, twelve? And you're eighteen? How pathetic are you?" Hiccup sent a sharp glare in Jack's direction but it soon faded. "You're just as pathetic as those two, you couldn't just leave it? They would have sorted it out eventuallly and you know it."

Hiccup shook his head, "They were going down a road that almost no one can return from. It's almost as cold and brutal as you Frost."

"Am I suppose to take that as a compliment?" Jack raised an eyebrow in amusement. "Or is that supposed to be a veiled compliment? I have a hard time deciding if you idolize me or hate me."

"I don't hate you, Frost. I loathe the very ground you walk on. You are the very person that symbolizes all the things I hate in life!" Hiccup moved closer to the white-haired boy and glared. He didn't care about the obvious height difference betweeen them, and it didn't seem to matter.

Jack chuckled and looked over at his friends, "I think he has a crush on me, don't you? He's in denial!"

Hiccup only seemed to get angrier, with even more red in his face which only fueled them more.

Alice sung, "Look he's blushing Jack. He's blushing for you. Why don't you give the boy a treat?" She laughed maniacally.

Jack snickered, "What do you think he wants? Pan? Felix?"

Pan laughed, "How about a strip tease Jack? I think the boy needs something to think about later when he's all alone in his room. Let's give him a little gift."

Before Hiccup could even protest, because he was definitely going to protest, he was slammed in the side. And all Hiccup heard from Pan was, "Down you naughty boy."

Felix muttered, "An unrequited crush is painful enough, Pan."

"Are you looking out for him, Felix?" Pan teased, smirking at his partner in crime, "And here I thought you were only loyal to me?"

"I am Pan, I was just saying that if we're going to bring up his unreturned love we should give him something. Jack should be the one to punch him, Hiccup will be grateful Jack touched him at all." When the blond said this he stiffened as Pan leaned on him.

"That's good." Pan snickered, "I don't like disloyalty. You know that better than anyone."

Jack rolled his eyes, "Yes we all know Pan, can we teach this one a lesson now? He needs to learn his place sometime, and since this is his last year we won't get to play with him next year."

Alice pouted, "Aw, but he is so fun to mess with."

Jack smirked, "Then I guess we have to make sure his last year is more painful than hell." He started to walk away, "Come, come everyone let's go plan Hiccup's new pains. And then his funeral after that."

The others cheered and laughed mockingly, running off as they did before.

Hiccup groaned, and muttered, "Welcome to Hell."


	4. Games To Be Played

**Author's Note: **Psst Panry. Spoiler alert, Pan is after Henry once more! And to those who _haven't_ seen the episode of Once Upon a Time, The Heart of the Truest Believer, there's direct lines from it so yeah, sort of spoilers? Maybe? There's also a section of Panlix in here, kinda smutty Panlix, and if y'all don't want to read that skip it c: don't complain later because I warned you. And the end, I didn't know if y'all want what happens with them or not so c:

* * *

The second day of school was less entertaining than the first. Peter watched the little freshmen running around like mice, he needed some entertainment after such a boring day. He smirked as he spotted Henry talking to another freshman. The sheep was alone and helpless to the fox. He shook his head at the little fool, if only he knew the trouble he brought on himself. No idea. He stood alone by his locker. Felix had promised they would spend time together once he got home, since Felix left school early that day. Jack was forced to go to tryouts with Mulan, so he dragged Alice along with him. This gave him the opportunity to get to Henry, to mess with his mind. Henry had left before Hiccup had arrived the day, so he was still clueless as to _who_ exactly they are. He grinned mischievously and made his way over to Henry.

Henry didn't recognize the older boy at first. The day before had become such a blur, he barely remembered anything. He looked at the taller boy, smiling like usual. Before either of them could get a word in, the jocks ran by, cheering and laughing, some fake attacking each other. Henry looked at the new companion, laughing a bit. "There are some crazy people at this school, eh?"

"You couldn't be more right, Henry." Pan looked at him, mischief covering his expression. He watched the color start to drain from Henry's face.

"How…how'd you know my name? I never told you," Henry said cautiously. Had he done something?

"Let's make it a game, a puzzle to solve." Peter grinned as Henry looked at the taller boy. This boy was full of riddles, and Henry backed up slightly. Peter saw the boy in front of him putting the pieces together.

"I was told to stay away from his lackeys! You work with Pan!"

"Not exactly," Pan said, his tone ever so calm and cocky as he took a step forward and got their faces close. "I am, Peter Pan." Henry watched him give a cocky smirk, but Pan spoke again before Henry could get a word in. "For quite some time, I've sought something extremely important. You know what that was? To keep my power in this school. And when you came in here, acting like a hotshot, you proved yourself. You have the very thing I need in my game." Peter knew he had to cover up his true intention of taking him down. "And now, you, and it, are _mine_. You're part of my game and there's no way out."

Henry backed up against the lockers. "You're insane. I don't want to be part of any game. Get away from me."

Pan chuckled, "You can't get out that easily. All you can do is play." Henry only told him he was insane again, causing Peter to grin and look him dead in the eye. He spoke calmly and quietly. "And play you will. Isn't it funny? What we think is insane, is really just an extension of ourselves. You think I'm insane when you're really just like me." He smirked, realizing what he said sounded like something Felix would say. Felix had rubbed off on him. Henry couldn't take being near the junior anymore, and without thinking he ran for the nearest exit. He jumped out of the door and into the courtyard. He was stopped, however, by Pan grabbing him. "Going somewhere?"

Henry turned to see Pan and gulped. How was this psycho so fast?

"Is there something wrong, boys?" A voice behind them asked. They both turned and saw Dr. Hopper.

Peter smirked and let go of Henry, not letting Dr. Hopper see a thing. "Nothing's wrong, Hopper. Go on with your petty duties."

"Peter, we've talked about this-"

"Oh, shut it, Archie." Pan waved him off before turning to Henry once more. He spoke quietly again. "Don't try to get out. You can't beat me at my own game. There is no escaping my game. And if you tell _anyone_ a lie concerning this, I'll make sure you pay." He watched Henry swallow thickly, nodding. He grinned and turned around, starting to walk away from the school. He turned back around to face Henry and walked backwards as he shouted.

"Peter Pan never fails!"

* * *

Jack leaned back, annoyed as Mulan schooled any boy or girl on the field. He didn't even know which team she was going out for. He heard Alice growl next to him. "Why the hell am I here, Jack? I hate waiting."

Jack rolled his eyes. "I do too. That's why I asked you here." His eyes traced the field and widened; was that who he thought it was? Alice followed his line of vision and saw who it was as well. The pair growled in unison, "Gaston." He was Hans' best friend, and they all hated him just as much as they did Hans.

"What the hell is he doing here?" Alice snapped, looking back to Jack. "I thought he was just a football player. What is he-" The pair stopped and saw Coach Mushu, Mulan's uncle, call out that football tryouts were coming to a close. Mulan was trying out for football? Neither of them could believe it. She had always been sporty, but never the type to go out for football.

Jack grabbed his bag from right behind him, "Well if she wants to be a football player our business is done here. We'll talk to her later after tryouts." He turned to Alice, "Coming?"

"And miss out on football?" Alice grinned, "Definitely. Let's get out of here."

Jack smirked and began to leave the field when Mulan caught his eye. She was staring at his moving body with shock. Did she expect him to stay? She knew he hated sports, especially football. He waved at her mockingly and took out his phone sending her a text, 'Have fun with your new posse honey.'

He knew when she received it she would come after him, but right now he didn't care. He was too confused and annoyed at her.

Alice was just putting away her phone, "I just texted Pan and Felix, they'll meet us at the old park. I'm suggesting we cut Mulan's ties to football before it's too late."

Jack nodded, "That's a good idea, I really don't want to hang out with a football jock. How embarrassing."

Alice let out a loud laugh at his disgruntled face.

* * *

"Pan, we have to stop, my parents will be home soon." Felix groaned, tipping his head back as the older boy made a trail of hickeys down his neck and chest. He felt Peter smirk against his neck.

"Felix," he purred, beginning to palm him as he whispered in his ear. "You know I don't care. I just want to play with you. Besides, when else am I going to get this?" He moved his hand under Felix's jeans. "You know you want this, love, don't lie to me," he teased, running his other hand over Felix's bare chest.

"Peter-" Felix started, interrupted by both of their phones ringing. Pan groaned in frustration; every single time.

"God dammit," Peter mumbled, looking up at Felix. Without a word, the two boys closed the space between their lips before checking Felix's phone. Felix sat up, never bothering to slip his or Pan's shirts back on. He reached for his phone, feeling Peter kiss down his neck lightly. He chuckled as Pan looked up at him briefly before kissing his neck again. He frowned and looked at the older boy. "Alice and Jack want us to meet up with them."

Peter chuckled, "Damn them. They ruined my fun again."

Felix threw Pan's shirt at him, "You're so horny. Later I'll satisfy that desire." Felix chuckled not knowing that Pan was staring at him with darkened eyes. Felix turned, "What?"

"Is that a promise Felix?" Pan chuckled, "Because I thought I taught you that you shouldn't make promises that you can't keep. And sedating my desire will never happen." He winked, "Of course you can try as hard and as long as you like."

Felix blushed like a little school girl for a second, "You underestimate my skills Pan."

Pan laughed as he finally put on his shirt, obscuring Felix's view, "Maybe I am, but maybe you're underestimating my hunger."

Felix put on his shirt, "We can talk about this later, right now we need to get going."

Peter and Felix arrived at the park immediately spotting the other two. Felix had thrown a sweatshirt on to hide most of his neck, except one that Pan put too high. He sincerely wished the others didn't notice it; they weren't ready to come out yet. Peter's eyes narrowed, where was Mulan?

"Where's sporty-two-shoes? I would think she would come to an important meeting." Peter asked sitting down on a nearby bench with Felix. Jack grimaced at that, like something was wrong with the nickname. "What? Did something happen?"

"You could say that." Jack muttered angrily kicking at a rock.

"Mulan is trying to join the football team." Alice blurted out. She looked disgusted with even saying that, "We saw her tryouts were for the football team and we split. We need to kick this to the curb before she gets brainwashed by Hans and Gaston."

Pan and Felix shared a look of disgust. "The football team?" Felix asked, repulsed. "Why that? She knows about the people on that team."

Pan scoffed. "Do we have to change the way we play our game? I'm not spending a _second_ with those jocks unless I get to pummel them."

Jack rolled his eyes and scoffed, "We would need to hang around them, in fact Mulan would never turn into them so we can just stop talking about it." He turned to Felix, "What happened to your neck?"

Felix awkwardly shifted, "It's nothing Jack." He stood up, "Just a mosquito bite."

"Mosquito bites aren't purple," Jack said, arms crossed.

"They are if you're allergic to them. Peter can vouch for me."

"Since when are you allergic to them?"

Peter looked over at Felix, then to Jack. He grinned and stood up, walking over to Jack. "Are you calling us liars, Jack? I think Felix would know what he's allergic to," he said, smirking as he punched Jack's arm. Jack simply chuckled and nodded, not questioning it further. Besides, Felix wouldn't really lie about it. Jack and Alice said their goodbyes and started to head home. Pan turned to Felix with a grin. "A mosquito bite, huh?"

Felix gave him a crooked smile. Once Jack and Alice were a safe distance away and gone, he wrapped an arm around the older boy. "It was the best I could think of on short notice."

Peter looked up at the taller, eyes full of lust as he spoke. "I'm _much_ bigger than a mosquito. Now…let's head back to your house. You have to fulfill your promise."


	5. Testing Relationships

Jack was leaning against the lockers of the school Monday; he hadn't tried to talk to Mulan at any point in the weekend. Even when she texted him or called him. This was the first time he had ever done this to her and it was very strange. Every weekend he would wake her up at six just to annoy her; she was not a morning person. Because of his dependency of Mulan for some fun during the weekend Jack was so bored he pulled Felix and Peter around more than usual. They didn't seem very happy about it.

"Mr. Frost?" a cold voice suddenly addressed him. He turned to see Elsa standing there arms folded, staring at him.

He grinned, "How can I help you darling?" His eyes started to lower; she was wearing a nice v-neck today he noticed.

"Mr. Frost I would appreciate it if you would not stare at my boobs. I need to talk to you." Elsa spoke with a chilling tone.

"I apologize dear queen." Jack mockingly bowed, "I just thought you wanted some attention for once. What is it that you wanted to talk to me about?"

"I've been asking Anna since the first day what happened and I finally got the story last night. What did she ever do to you? Why did you insult her?" Elsa moved closer in anger.

Jack shrugged, "Do I need a reason to get under someone's skin?"

Elsa snorted, "Yes I think you do have some kind of reason."

Jack's face lost some of the amusement, "I don't need a reason to do anything Ms. Now if you would please stop trying to figure me out I would appreciate it. No one can understand what I do but me. Mulan might too but she gets frustrated herself."

Elsa's hands went to rest on her hips, "Whatever it is that you have against Anna or her friend I don't care. Don't bother them again, kid."

"Kid?" Jack laughed, though there was a bitter tinge to it, "I'm a year younger than you dear, not in elementary."

"You act like you're in elementary." Elsa snapped.

"If I acted like I was in elementary, I would be running from girly cooties. I'm not, in fact if you want to give me some I can think of a few ways I want them." Jack winked and pushed off from the lockers making their faces almost touch when he flew forward. But instead of kissing her he walked around skipping, "When you get a good taste, call me cutie."

He ran down the hall laughing.

* * *

Mulan slammed her locker door closed, who did Jack think he was? She could go out for football if she wanted to. She didn't deserve the silent treatment; she wasn't his puppet. And she was going to get him to talk to her one way or another; starting when they came down the hall. And judging from the obnoxious laughter she heard, they were close.

"JACKSON O-FROST!" Mulan yelled. The laughter ceased immediately, and she saw Jack move forward.

"What do you want?" Alice hissed.

Mulan rolled her eyes, "Are you guys really so upset I'm trying out for football?"

"No." Jack rolled his eyes.

"We're pissed," Peter sneered. He looked around at the others, who simply nodded in agreement. "But we don't have to worry about that, since you're not joining." Mulan's eyes widened in disbelief; had they really just said that?

"Excuse me?" Mulan tried to keep her voice calm, but she wanted to hit one of them, most likely Jack since he was the leader of the anti-football regimen. "I thought you said I wasn't going to join, but that can't be right now can it?"

"We did say that." Jack crossed his arms, "We're your friends, and those football players are pathetic little wannabes."

Mulan raised an eyebrow, "First of all, you guys aren't my only friends." At this Jack's teeth grinded together in an angry gesture making the random students milling around flinch. The others glared at her, was she going to betray them? Other students weren't nearly as important as them. "Secondly, you can't just tell me what I can or can't do. Especially when I want to do a sport. I don't tell you what prank you should do or that you shouldn't do a certain prank." She moved forward and poked Jack hard in the chest, "Do you understand me?" He nodded, "Good, make sure you don't cross a line Jack, because there are some lines you cannot cross back."

Jack's eyes narrowed, "You're the one that needs to be careful Mulan. We're the only ones that really care."

Mulan snorted, "That's not true and you know it."

Alice growled, "I knew you should have been kicked out of this group before you could do something like this." She turned to the others, "Didn't I warn you guys that those sports would ruin her? Didn't I warn you guys that she would do something like this?"

Jack sighed and walked past her, "Tell us when you realize you made a mistake." The other three started the follow him when they heard Mulan slam her fist into the lockers. They turned back to see her flushed red face.

"You're the one that made a mistake Jack, a lot of mistakes that are one day going to come back to hurt you." Mulan snorted, "And now I won't be able to help you."

The white-haired boy's aura became chilly, and the audience was surprised Mulan wasn't a huge chunk of ice by now.

"Nothing is ever going to happen that I can't handle dear." Jack's tone was pinched. His fist was shaking at his side though, so his words were not as convincing as he wanted them to be. Thankfully the only one that noticed was Mulan who smirked and walked away holding her bag over her shoulder.

* * *

Eric Hangman and David Nolan were laughing in their seats as their girlfriends watched them with raised eyebrows.

"What happened to get you two so excited?" Ariel Fisher asked. She moved her blazing red hair out of her face to stare at the two boys.

"Mulan finally got some sense and left the four troublemakers. She even gave them a verbal lashing! It was great." David chuckled, "I almost died and went to heaven when I saw Jack's face when she said some of the things she did."

Snow White slapped his head, "That's not nice, he may be horrible but no one wants to have a fight with a friend."

* * *

**Author's Note:** This chapter is thanks to my co-author. She wrote a majority of this chapter because I was trying to work on things for a book I'm writing and would want published. It's all thanks to her (even though most of this chapter had my ideas in it!) And also, I'm sorry for the shortness of this chapter!


	6. Important Message and Preview!

**A/N:** Holy crap. I'm so sorry that a new chapter hasn't been posted in literally like 8 months, or some crazy shit like that! I got really busy, and went through some serious personal issues. I kept meaning to update but I never got to finishing the chapter up, and had writer's block because of family drama and my mental issues. I constantly looked way too agitated to be physically tired, but I was clearly at a mental breaking point and mentally tired. And my family and friends didn't seem to know how to handle it. They kept making decisions that were essentially caging me, whether they realized it or not, and it was only making me feel trapped, like I couldn't get the stress and agitation to leave.

Now, I know that was probably a little more explanation than you all needed, so I'm sorry about that, haha. That's just an update of how I've been doing these past few months and I wanted to let you guys know that I'm definitely **not** giving up on this story, and neither is my amazing co-author. And even though I've had some serious stress, and being busy/had writer's block,** does not mean** that I have not written anything for my new update! It isn't a completed chapter yet, and it isn't even close to ready to come on here, but that doesn't mean I can't give you guys a taste of what's to come in chapter seven and the introduction of some new characters, all varying from being punk rebels with Jack's gang to nerdy kids who will do anything for a friend. Here's your sneak peek, I hope you like what's to come while I finish the chapter for you guys! Enjoy!

* * *

Peter practically dragged Felix into the bathroom during fifth period. Class with Mr. North wasn't something Peter wanted to sit through. So, he texted Felix, who was in Mrs. Skellington's class, to get out and meet him outside the bathroom.

"Peter, is there something wrong?" Felix asked once they got into the bathroom. He looked at the smaller boy's features. He could see Pan was distressed and frustrated.

What Peter did next surprised Felix. He rested his head on Felix's shoulder, sighing irritably. "Two things, Peter. What happened in North's class and have you taken your anxiety medication?" Felix knew the smaller boy had anxiety issues, but could keep them hidden well. Except from Felix and Megara, his best friend.

"Last time I took it was two days ago," Peter muttered as he looked up at Felix. "And North's class?" He scoffed and crossed his arms.

"Just some annoying little priss who was talking about me. I'll make his life hell because no one gets away with saying stuff like that."

"Stuff like what?" Felix asked, not many things can get Pan so riled up. It was almost unnerving to see Pan running his hand through his hair in frustration and his face screwed up in desperation, well as close to desperation as the teen can get anyway.

Pan slammed Felix into the sink, "You know I wouldn't stab you in the back, right?"

'Ah.' Felix thought, knowing Pan was very sensitive about this subject. Felix gave the tiniest of smiles to the shorter teen before leaning down and kissing him straight on the lips. Nothing could convince Felix that Pan would hurt him; not that talking priss (who Felix would track down later alone) or any other jealous boy or girl. Felix took Peter's wrist, spinning him around and switching their positions, looking into his boyfriend's eyes seriously, "You don't have to worry about that. I know."

Peter looked at the taller blond, smirking. He always knew what to say or do to calm Peter. "Yet you won't tell me how you know? Careful, Felix. Too much self-repression and you'll be crying in your room. You know I don't tolerate you hiding things from me." He grabbed Felix's chin and tugged him closer. His other hand was on his shoulder, nails digging into his skin. He crashed their lips together in a forceful, heated kiss. Kisses with Peter Pan tended to hurt if he was frustrated.

Felix held back a hiss of pain. Teeth and tongues clashed, and it was oh so satisfying to hear Peter practically moan into the kiss. He felt Peter's hand slip up his shirt, fingers running across his chest and abs.

Peter bit harshly on Felix's lower lip. The taller boy would probably be tasting blood soon, but neither boy seemed to care. What they didn't hear, was the door open and someone come in.

* * *

Henry gave her what was suppose to be a smile, but ended up looking more like a grimace. "I'm fine." He said shrugging off her concern. He sat down next to Violet and unzipped his bag. Putting his books down on the table a little hasher than he probably meant he sighed, "Do you know why I like the library?"

Belle shrugged, "The books?"

Henry smiled, "Close." He brought out another book from his bag, this one wasn't a binder or a textbook but a slim brown book that Belle had never seen before. "It's not the books themselves, I guess, I don't care about the book bindings and the cover." He flipped open the book to a page where a woman was standing outside of a tavern walking away, "The stories, the lives that are inside. That's what I like." He suddenly looked up, "I'm sorry what was the question again?"

"'Are you okay?'" Belle grinned a little bit, "I don't know where in your little head you got the idea to ramble about books." She sat back in her chair, "But I liked it."

"My family is really into stories." Henry shrugged, "But you knew that already."


	7. Drowning Deep In Doubt

**Author's Note: **Holy crap. I'm actually back. And there's a full chapter. I'm proud. (cont. at the end)

* * *

Peter practically dragged Felix into the bathroom during fifth period. Class with Mr. North wasn't something Peter wanted to sit through. So, he texted Felix, who was in Mrs. Skellington's class, to get out and meet him outside the bathroom.

"Peter, is there something wrong?" Felix asked once they got into the bathroom. He looked at the smaller boy's features. He could see Pan was distressed and frustrated.

What Peter did next surprised Felix. He rested his head on Felix's shoulder, sighing irritably. "Two things, Peter. What happened in North's class and have you taken your anxiety medication?" Felix knew the smaller boy had anxiety issues, but could keep them hidden well. Except from Felix and Megara, his best friend.

"Last time I took it was two days ago," Peter muttered as he looked up at Felix. "And North's class?" He scoffed and crossed his arms. "Just some annoying little priss who was talking about me. I'll make his life hell because no one gets away with saying stuff like that."

"Stuff like what?" Felix asked, not many things can get Pan so riled up. It was almost unnerving to see Pan running his hand through his hair in frustration and his face screwed up in desperation, well as close to desperation as the teen can get anyway.

Pan slammed Felix into the sink, "You know I wouldn't stab you in the back, right?"

'Ah.' Felix thought, knowing Pan was very sensitive about this subject. Felix gave the tiniest of smiles to the shorter teen before leaning down and kissing him straight on the lips. Nothing could convince Felix that Pan would hurt him; not that talking priss (who Felix would track down later alone) or any other jealous boy or girl. Felix took Peter's wrist, spinning him around and switching their positions, looking into his boyfriend's eyes seriously, "You don't have to worry about that. I know."

Peter looked at the taller blond, smirking. He always knew what to say or do to calm Peter. "Yet you won't tell me how you know? Careful, Felix. Too much self-repression and you'll be crying in your room. You know I don't tolerate you hiding things from me." He grabbed Felix's chin and tugged him closer. His other hand was on his shoulder, nails digging into his skin. He crashed their lips together in a forceful, heated kiss. Kisses with Peter Pan tended to hurt if he was frustrated.

Felix held back a hiss of pain. Teeth and tongues clashed, and it was oh so satisfying to hear Peter practically moan into the kiss. He felt Peter's hand slip up his shirt, fingers running across his chest and abs.

Peter bit harshly on Felix's lower lip. The taller boy would probably be tasting blood soon, but neither boy seemed to care. What they didn't hear, was the door open and someone come in.

Hiccup gasped slightly, putting his hand up to muffle it but it was too late unfortunately. They had heard him, and were staring at him with a look that had a mixture of surprise, annoyance, and anger. Hiccup didn't even think before he was stammering out, "Um, sorry to disturb you. I'm just go- going to go now." And then he was racing down the hall like hell's hounds were chasing him; the sound of his metal leg hitting the floor echoing.

Peter growled, eyes flaring. He pushed Felix off and chased after the scrawny senior with Felix on his tail. He sped down the hall, watching Hiccup. He saw Felix speed ahead to cut him off. Smirking, he came to them and looked to Hiccup. The senior was definitely scared as he tried to bolt away. Pan slammed his arm next to Hiccup's side, cutting him off. "Where do you think you're going, Little Hiccup?" He growled, face close to Hiccup. "We need to have a little chat."

Hiccup gulped as he stared at the angry male. "N-no we really don't. I really, really have to get going." He tried to move back, but he couldn't. The cold metal lockers were pressed up against his back; he had nowhere to run unless he tried to ram straight into his captors. And he didn't like his chance especially with Felix around.

Peter gave him a sadistic grin, shaking his head. "Oh, Hiccup," he said, his expression turning dark. "When will you ever learn? Subtlety was never your strong suit, was it?" He gave a swift punch to Hiccup's stomach, watching him groan in pain. "If you think you're going to use this against us you've got another thing coming. You're cheating in the game." He gave him a look of fake innocence. "Well that's no fun. Don't you know cheaters never win?" He growled, punching him hard enough to knock him back into the lockers and down to the ground.

Hiccup looked up at his attackers scared, "Look, I-I really don't want any trouble." He started to get up, using the wall as a balance, "Let's just uh, forget this happened. I won't tell anyone about your uh relationship."

Peter grabbed the senior by his shirt, lifting him up and slamming him back against the lockers. "I don't forget. Now," he growled, eyes narrowing. "If we find out you've said anything, the consequences will be much worse than this. Your skull and that wall will meet." He dropped him down to the ground, giving him a mocking grin. "Do we have a deal?"

Hiccup smiled a wide, obviously terrified smile, and nodded quickly. "Yes indeedy do! I won't tell a soul, so if you just excuse me-"

Felix stopped him and looked towards Peter, silently asking if he wanted to let the senior go.

Peter looked to the taller boy, giving him a nod. The two backed away as the bell rang, starting to walk off. "Remember what I said, laddie. If anyone knows about any of this, you know what happens." He turned to Felix with a smirk. "He's realized who he's messing with. And he's terrified."

* * *

Belle Gold smiled as she finished the book she had started only this morning, she could barely put it down and the ending was amazing! Handing it over to the librarian she headed deeper into the library knowing exactly what book she wanted to read next. She looked over at Violet who was staring at her homework critically. The girl worked so hard, and was very smart. She loved books and didn't care for the normality other people loved. It was what made them work so well as friends. Belle grabbed the book quickly, having already gotten it many times before, and walked back to their table. Students were filing in from lunch, so the last of the trio should be here shortly.

"Hey." Right on cue, Henry was walking over to them now.

Belle looked up from the book in her hands, smiling over at her friend. Violet looked up from her homework, pushing her long black hair behind her ear. "Hi Henry," she said quietly, smiling.

"How are you doing?" Belle asked, obviously happy today. She looked at the expression he wore; he looked sad, troubled. "Is something wrong?" She asked with concern, giving him a soft smile to comfort him.

Henry gave her what was suppose to be a smile, but ended up looking more like a grimace. "I'm fine." He said shrugging off her concern. He sat down next to Violet and unzipped his bag. Putting his books down on the table a little harsher than he probably meant he sighed, "Do you know why I like the library?"

Belle shrugged, "The books?"

Henry smiled, "Close." He brought out another book from his bag, this one wasn't a binder or a textbook but a slim brown book that Belle had never seen before. "It's not the books themselves, I guess, I don't care about the book bindings and the cover." He flipped open the book to a page where a woman was standing outside of a tavern walking away, "The stories, the lives that are inside. That's what I like." He suddenly looked up, "I'm sorry what was the question again?"

"'Are you okay?'" Belle grinned a little bit, "I don't know where in your little head you got the idea to ramble about books." She sat back in her chair, "But I liked it."

"My family is really into stories." Henry shrugged, "But you knew that already."

"Yeah." Violet said from her seat. "We do." She looked up at him, "Your grandfather likes to relate our whole lives to stories when we go over to his shop. That man never runs out of things to say to us. Does he spend his time making things up in his head?"

Henry shook his head and laughed, "Nah. He spends his time making deals and conning people. Making up stories is just second nature to him by now."

This amused the two girls to no end. Henry used to be so close to his grandfather, but lately that man was making as many mistakes with their family as minutes in a day. "What did he do this time Henry?" Belle asked.

Henry didn't answer, just slumped in his seat and groaned.

* * *

Megara smiled as she slipped easily into Peter's window. He was off his game if she could get in this easily. She moved over to the bed quickly because usually if she didn't something heavy was thrown at her in Pan's attempt to 'normalize' her entrances. Jumping onto the bed and almost crushing her best friend she peered down at him through her long locks, "Sup loser?"

"Meg. Get the hell off of me," Peter snapped, not even lifting his head off of the pillow. "I'm not in the mood to deal with this."

Meg raised an eyebrow, before nudging his shoulder. "Come on, Peter, you know I'm teasing you." She jumped and landed sitting down on the edge of the bed casually, "So why is my favorite gay boy PMSing so badly? Manicure gone wrong?" Chuckling she grabbed the pillow that Pan was laying his head on, "I don't think you need this anymore; you're not going back to sleep with me around."

She finally got his head to move in her direction, and the icy-cold glare he used would have made lesser men crumble. But Meg just smiled sweetly; or as sweetly as she could seem next to her best friend. "Guys don't PMS, Meg," he snapped again, sitting up and fully facing her. Meg frowned and leaned closer, immediately sensing from his expression and tone that there was something deeper. She cupped her best friend's cheeks, examining the strained look he wore.

"Peter...seriously, what's going on with you? You look dead. It's not natural. You've skipped school without even telling the others, haven't you?" She asked, watching as her best friend sighed and gently pushed her hands down.

"You're correct. I didn't tell the others. I didn't see the need for them to-"

"Not even Felix?" Peter clenched his fist, chuckling humorlessly.

"Meg..." the teen started, locking their eyes. "I needed time by myself. Felix...understands that well."

"Peter," she studied the look in his eyes. "Anxiety? Your parents?"

"Leave it, Meg. Now's not the time for this," Peter said, running his hands through his hair in frustration. What Megara had mentioned was true. And she could tell, even though Peter dismissed her questioning, she was right in her assumptions. Between anxiety issues and his uncaring parents, there were quite a lot of issues that the confident and fearless Peter Pan dealt with behind closed doors. Megara frowned, crossing her arms at her best friend.

"I knew I was right...later, Peter. I'll get it out of you later tonight."

"Stop worrying about me. We're going out tonight, yeah? I'll be completely fine, just like I am now."

Meg debated with herself for a moment, should she continue to try and get some answers from him or does she have enough self preservation to let it go? "Peter." He glared at her a little. Later then, later she would get some answers. If he thought this was going to be the end of it he was sorely mistaken. _Game on Pan, and don't expect to win this time._

* * *

**Author's Note Cont.: **I'm _super sorry_ about never updating. I spoke about it in the last update/preview of reasons why I haven't done so. Expect more updates soon, there's so much more to come. So much drama and things. I'm back, and I'm gonna be around more often.


	8. The Kids Aren't Alright

**Author's Note: **This chapter is a few weeks later.

* * *

Running with a fake leg was rather difficult. Running with a fake leg in a crowded hallway was even worse. But Hiccup didn't have time to walk through the high school hallways; he needed to tell him _now_. Down the hall, through the doors, past the stairs. Almost there, almost there. How was he going to do this? He couldn't walk up in broad daylight.

Turning to corner, oh no.

"Watch where you're going, Haddock," he heard Peter Pan snap as he ran into him. "You don't want to lose your other leg, do you?" He crossed his arms, obviously quite pissed off. He was starting back up on his meds once again. Meaning, he was actually given them back. His 'parents' had returned to their house for once, and he was actually able to find his anxiety meds again. But that didn't stop his attitude, or his sass from being in his tone at all times.

_Not right now, this is not the time to be getting in fights. _He had to go, he had to tell him. _This is really bad, what am I going to do? _"Sorry," he mumbled trying to move around the two. This was something that could wait. "I'll try." Things could stay calm for a bit between the three for once, right?

"Hasn't your mother taught you any manners?" Ouch. That definitely hit him deep. Hiccup almost froze, no one knew about his mother. Except his family, and his old friend.

"Pan," Felix said, moving to Peter's side, he was staring down at Hiccup's face, "Maybe he didn't have a mother."

Hiccup didn't register what he was doing until it was too late to stop. His fist swung forward and slammed into Felix's jaw. Felix's head barely turned at impact, and not from lack of force. Felix's hand came up to his jaw, and he casually rubbed it a little. He saw Hiccup freeze up, in pure terror. And, out of the corner of his eye, he saw Peter's entire body tense up at the sight of someone even _touching _his partner in crime, let alone hurt him. _Pan, don't-_. He wasn't able to finish his thought before Peter was reacting and his anger was taking over. Felix knew all too well that Peter wasn't like a child throwing a tantrum when he got angry; more like an unstoppable, volatile force. _Nothing _compared to the furious storm that is Peter Pan, the savage and uncontrollable anger he held deep within.

"You have no _idea _the consequences of what you just did," Peter whispered, his eyes insane and like ice. Hiccup could feel himself shaking now, the hallways empty. It was as if Pan's glare was shooting daggers into him. Peter saw the senior regain his movement and go to run. He grabbed the older boy by the fabric of his shirt as he started to turn and run, dragging him back and spinning him around so they were face to face. "You cannot even _fathom_, you weak, insignificant, pathetic little cretin, what you've done! Guess your skull and that wall are meeting sooner than expected," he snarled, eyes wild and crazed as he slammed the senior against the lockers behind them. He retracted one of his fists from Hiccup's shirt, only to have it meet with his jaw in the same fashion he had punched Felix. Only harder, and much more frequent. Hiccup had only punched Felix once, but Pan wasn't letting up in the slightest. Hiccup's head slammed back into the metal lockers, unable to even form a response to the now savage Peter Pan standing in front of him. No comeback, no cry for help. He was terrified of what Peter was capable of doing to him normally, but even more so now that he's become wild and savage from a mistake he made without realizing he had even _done _it. Peter threw the senior down to the ground, about ready to maul him to death when a voice cut in.

"_Peter,"_he heard Felix mutter from behind him, a warning to let him know he was out of control and close to going back to juvie. Peter clenched his fists, taking a step back from the senior in front of him. The icy and deadly look in his eyes never left as he stared Hiccup down.

"I thought you knew better than that, you worthless mutt. I thought you've _realized _who you're messing with." Not another word left his or Felix's mouths, as they turned to leave for a place for Peter to cool down.

Hiccup took in a sharp gasp, the side of his head that had rammed into the locker was bleeding a bit, he was starting to get a headache, and his jaw was definitely developing a bruise from that beating. He had never seen Pan so crazy, so out of control. And it wasn't because Hiccup hurt him, it was because Hiccup tried to hurt Felix; Hiccup doubted anyone knew just how much Peter actually cared about his silent follower. Not until they tried to attack him. Lesson learned.

Hiccup struggled to get off the floor of the hallway. He was not weak, this beating was bad definitely but his cousins had done worse many times before. He had some horrible memories of family reunions.

Leaning against the wall, he used it to support him as he walked to his class. His head was hurting really badly and the room was a little dizzy.

Halfway to his class he almost ran into four people. Two coming from the left, Jack and Alice, and two coming from the right, the two people he least wanted to see right now Pan and Felix.

The three groups stopped, Jack and Alice were staring at Hiccup's face and Pan and Felix were staring anywhere but at Hiccup. Jack spoke first, "Lose a fight with a locker?"

Hiccup grimaced a little, "I don't want to talk about it, Frost, can you just let me get past before I faint? My head's dizzy and hurts a lot." He grabbed his throbbing head, "Move." He was about to puke, where was a trashcan when you needed it?

"Excuse me?" Oh no, the principal. Mr. Mouse was staring at them. "What's going on here?" The only one who didn't turn around was Hiccup, "Mr. Haddock, is there a problem?" The senior turned his head and the principal's eyes almost bulged out of their sockets, "What happened to you?" He turned to the troublemakers, "Which one of you did it?"

Jack was about to open his mouth and say that they only just met up with the beaten senior when Hiccup coughed and choked out, "None of them did anything." Pan and Felix stared at him, "I tripped and fell down the stairs this morning coming from my locker. I'm kind of clumsy and have a missing leg that does not help. These guys just found me." He smiled a little, "Sorry to worry you sir. I'll just be going to class."

Mr. Mouse held out his hand to stop the boy, "No, Mr. Haddock, this looks serious. I think you should go to the nurse and I should call your father."

All five teenagers mumbled a curse under their breaths.

* * *

The nurse's office was a long white room with white beds lined up against the far wall. Hiccup was sat on the bed to the far left resting his head on the pillow while the four others were as far away from him as they could get.

"Mr. Haddock, your father said that he couldn't come at the moment so we called your uncle. He said that he would be here in a few minutes." the nurse, Ms. Maudie, said. Hiccup nodded and groaned. "The rest of you are wanted in the principal's office." She pointed to the door which connects the two offices together.

"Naw, there's no need fer tha' lass." A Scottish accent rang out. The group of troublemakers turned to see a man with a peg leg, a metal arm, and a braided beard walk into the room, "I want ta talk to 'em." He may have been short, but he was pretty built and when he walked closer to them he didn't seem worried of anything. "I'll start with you." He pointed to Jack, "Come on."

"Now, I don't think that's necessary. So, why don't you just take the little cretin home? We're all completely innocent here," the white haired boy retorted, glancing back at the other three. None of them wanted to be there, and none of them even wanted to talk to someone from Hiccup's family.

Gobber frowned a little in confusion, but nodded and turned to Hiccup, "Before we go. Who beat'cha up? Don't worry… I won't tell Stoick about it."

Hiccup rolled his eyes, "I told the principal I fell down the stairs." Gobber crossed his arms, "Seriously!"

Gobber almost yelled, "Hiccup Horrendous Haddock!" Hiccup sighed and put his hand to his forehead, he can already imagine what the four kids in the corner would do to him when none of the adults were present. _Why?_ "Don't lie to me boy!"

"Gobber Belch!" Hiccup yelled back. _I'm going to kill you Gobber, sleep with one eye open tonight_, "I'm not lying."

"Why are you two yelling?" Ms. Maudie screeched.

In the back corner, three out of the four troublemakers, Alice, Peter, and Jack, were snickering to each other, holding back their laughter as best they could. "Horrendous? That whole family has weird names. No wonder the mutt got 'horrendous' as a middle name," Alice remarked, smirking along with the others as they held back from laughing too hard over it.

Gobber heard the snickering but ignored it, kids were always laughing, "Laddie, I'm signing you out and we'll talk about what happened later."

"There's nothing to talk about." Hiccup moaned in pain.

Ms. Maudie walked Gobber out to the office, leaving the five teens alone. Jack glanced to the other three as they all stood up to leave, an offhand grin on his face. "Let's get going before Maudie comes back. We're off the hook." There was a chorus of agreement before they all headed for the door, Jack in the lead. Before departing the nurse's office, Peter shot Hiccup a deadly, nasty glare that shook the senior to the core once again. One mirroring the glare he gave the senior earlier after what he had done to Felix. Without a word, Peter and Felix left the room along with Jack and Alice.

* * *

This school was pretty big, nothing like their old school. Guess that was why they were transferred here, that and to watch out for their weak little cousin. Now if only they could find where their next class was. They turned the corner and bumped into a group of four going the opposite way.

"Watch where you're going," the big nosed one snarled a little.

"Why don't you watch who you're talking to like that? Rather rude for your obvious first day here," Peter Pan snapped, arms crossed. He looked the obviously smaller boy up and down. "He's acting like a bloody big shot the first time he's here."

"Don't they always?" Alice sneered, turning to Peter to mutter, "Lately we've been getting some overconfident pricks to this school, or overconfident runts. Looks like we've got a mixture of the two now."

The big nosed one was about to respond when the taller, skinnier one with a claw tattoo on over his left eye moved forward and introduced himself, "I am Dagur of the Berserker Tribe. This is Snotlout of the Hairy Hooligans."

"So you've got crazy names too. And a rather oddly placed tattoo to match," Alice continued, covering her mouth to keep herself from laughing.

"I don't remember asking for your bloody names, which means I don't care who you two are. Step back before we make you," Peter snarled, not in the mood to deal with anymore people who thought it was wise to provoke them.

"How dare you!" Snotlout said, "Our tribes have been around for centuries! Under the alliance of Stoick the Vast we have come together under his rule. We are Dragon Conquerors and warriors! Berk, our homeland, was one of the most unsuitable places for human life-"

"Again, I don't care about you, or your backstory," Peter interrupted, growing tired of listening to someone this annoying talk about himself. "Who you are doesn't mean a thing to me. So shut your annoying mouth, before one of us does it for you."

"By Odin don't interrupt me. Berk was one of the most unsuitable places for human life on earth. My father is the second-in-command of the Hairy Hooligans and that means I am fourth in line after my cousin." He smirked, "And my cousins one of the weakest Vikings to grace Odin's sights." He flexed his arms.

Dagur laughed a little, "That's true. And the Berserkers are just as form-"

Peter stepped forward with his hand clenched into a fist as he slammed it into Snotlout's jaw and swiftly punched Dagur in his stomach with his other hand, knocking them both back with a lot of force. "What don't you understand about 'shut up' or 'I don't care'?" Peter said slowly, cutting them off and putting air quotes around a few of his words. "Apparently, you two are idiots and I have to break it down for you. You two mean _nothing _to me. Your bloody tribes are insignificant to me. Neither of you know how to shut your mouths when someone says they don't care."

Snotlout was about to say something, probably even more annoying, when a voice rang out through the hall, "Stop." Everyone turned to see the beaten Hiccup, who was supported by Gobber, walking down the hallway. When he got to the groups, he stopped and leaned on his uncle as he continued, "Enough Snotlout. Didn't my dad tell you and Dagur that you were not to fight in this school?"

Snotlout and Dagur spluttered, making the troublemakers laugh, and Snotlout rebutted, "They disrespected the name of the Hairy Hooligans-"

"And the Berserkers!" Dagur interrupted.

"This calls for a fight to defend our honor Hiccup!" Snotlout continued, "Surely even you would stick up for your tribe! I believe that our honor in the eyes of Odin comes before a mere order-"

"My father's orders are absolute." Hiccup's voice was deadly calm. Gobber and Hiccup both seemed red and angry, "He is both of your chiefs and if you do not understand that then maybe these guys," he indicated the group of troublemakers, "Deserve to knock you about a little more for disrespecting them when they wanted nothing to do with you. And then you deserve whatever punishment my father deems fit." He straightened up, "Now you are going to turn around and march to your classes, we'll continue this discussion later in the presence of my father and the tribe elders." The two new kids glared a little but moved to follow orders when Hiccup seemed to get an idea. The senior smirked mischievously, "Oh and dear cousins," his cousins turned back to him, "Try not to embarrass yourselves even more, okay?"

It was apparent that both of the tribe members were barely restraining themselves from turning around and trying to throttle their chief's son. And that was probably one because Gobber was there glaring protectively over Hiccup's shoulder.

Hiccup sighed as he turned to the group of troublemakers, "I'm sorry for them. The people of the Hairy Hooligans are stubborn, annoying, and have a very misplaced sense of honor that makes them believe it's okay to bring weapons to school and pick fights and make my father's order moot. And there are so many other flaws with them that it's embarrassing."

"No laddie," Gobber admonished, "There's no problem with most of that stuff. Only when they believe they can overpower the order of the chief."

Hiccup sighed, "Whatever."

He left himself be led by Gobber past the group of teens without another word. It was too late for the school anyway. He was too late to warn anyone about the fact his cousins were coming… and now the school was doomed to get more Hairy Hooligan members, and any other viking tribe member under the treaty of Stoick. Fantastic.

"That was a headache," Jack commented, the others agreeing immediately as they headed towards the front doors to leave. They weren't going to stay around much longer. Peter and Alice lit a cigarette on their way out, shaking their heads simultaneously. They were headed for Pan's now 'abandoned' house where Meg would be meeting up with them.

"So, what happened with the mutt?" Alice asked; both her and Jack knew what Hiccup said was a lie, and the partners in crime standing next to them obviously had an idea. She watched Peter take a long drag on his cigarette, blowing the smoke up. He gave her a smirk, signaling that he knew nothing. _They don't need to know just yet._


End file.
